Char pg 2
Evil-Eye is Tsukasa Hajime's Ultimate Magic. It is a brainwashing technique, or hypnotism, that could be replicated with a light projector, but this ability voids the need for lugging a machine around and can control an opponent's consciousness. It can be used to rewrite memories or simply send people to deep sleep. Hagane is very adept at Martial Arts combined with magic. Despite being ranked fifth of the second year students overall, he is unable to use long-ranged magic to great effect, the reason why he has trouble with using long-range magic is because his body heavily attracts Psions into itself, which makes it hard to send them outwards, thus earning him the name "Range Zero." His consciousness of giving up trying to use long-range magic is born due to this 'inferiority'. However, seems after his match with Tatsuya in Volume 12 of the series, his hope is boosting up by the phenomena occurs when Tatsuya launches an attack which shows his Psion wall, that usually contracts because heavily attracted towards his 'core', expand after Tatsuya's attack due to the changing in the Psions density. After his consciousness of believing that he 'totally' cannot use long-range magic is shaken off by Tatsuya, he is shown later in the next volume during the Nine Schools Competition/Second Year, able to apply a long-range effect by a new magics.Range-ZeroEdit This was a title granted to him signifying his manifestation of matchless strength at zero distance, making him incredibly adept in hand-to-hand combat. Simultaneously, it is an insult that shows his inability to use long-distance magic. Contact-type Gram DemolitionEdit Hagane is able to use a formless cloud of Psions as an "armor" to counter magic, but only on his skin's surface since his Psion field is able to contract only, so spells that used magic to alter phenomena that comes in contact with his body will be stripped away of their power. Since this armor has no "design", Tatsuya's Gram/Mist Dispersion was unable to affect it until after he forced him turning his Psions into an ordered structure. Acceleration Magic “Explosion”Edit Explosion is a magic that uses an acceleration vector that expands outward from the point of activation in a semi-spherical manner, increasing the speed of physical movement. HeatingEdit This magic is applied to Hagane's leg. If someone is struck by this magic, the damage is equal to being bathed in microwave electromagnetism. Self MarionetteEdit Hagane's body is covered by a single Move-Type Magic Sequence, used to manually move his physical body. This Magic Sequence attempts to suppress the flesh’s magical resistance as much as possible while prudently taking heed not to surpass the extents of the joints’ movement; this could create attacks that should have been impossible according to human anatomy and physics. The Psions that surrounded the body are neat and orderly, recreating an untouchable Eidos that only suffered Self Marionette to pass. Self Marionette’s Side-effect: Once a powerful blow is directly suffered, this impression would rewrite the variables for the Magic Sequence. Using a Magic Sequence that did not have a complete command interface caused the theoretical miscalculation. BlastEdit A strong wind produced by Hagane unleashing shock wave to blow up the compressed air masses. This is a composite of Movement-type magic (Rest); which refers to the act of restraining against its backlash, and a derivative of acceleration magic (Explosion). As shown during the Shield Down match, it was not the application of radial acceleration to solid masses, but an alteration where the gases directly in contact with the shield's face were given acceleration vectors that were perpendicular to the shield's face. This magic type mostly required continuous state maintenance of the compressed air until it rushed towards or touched an opponent. For Tomitsuka, unable to control magic beyond the range of his limbs, this is solved by the awareness that as long as one was on solid ground, air was everywhere. It existed 'where it is within one's reach'. By only accelerating the air close at hand, long-range control was unnecessary. This is what applied by Hagane and finally, he is able to produce long-range effect by magic. This ability is first time mentioned during The Nine School Competition/Second Year during his match against Third High in new event, Shield Down competition. Until The Nine School Competition's training had started, Tomitsuka was unable to learn the air-based attack magic that was popular among Modern Magic users. Thanks to Tatsuya's basic theoretical framework of Blast, and Hirakawa Chiaki's efforts in arranging activation sequence for Blast, a Zero-Ranged Hagane could use this magic, Blast. While dressed as fake cops they tried to kill Tatsuya for knowing the real identity of Angie Sirius. s the renowned and far famed genius engineer who is said to have advanced CAD software technology by almost ten years within just one short year * Tatsuya was not of age when he developed the Loop-Cast system that Silver first became famous for; legally, it would be impossible for Tatsuya to patent any of his inventions and developments without being of age. * Maya wished to keep information about, under wraps as much as possible; having his real name attached to inventions and state-of-the-art technology would have been inconvenient (as it would attract too much attention towards him and by extension, Miyuki). It seems there is a plan discussed by which Tatsuya will finally be allowed to use ' for his inventions after graduation from He is the first person in the world to develop the Loop Cast System, which raised the speed of Activation Sequences for Specialized CADs by twenty percent. He also reduced the variability of wireless models from 3 percent to less than 1 percent. He also invented Sustained Gravity-Control Type Flying-Type Magic, which he considers to be a step towards building a Gravity-Control Type Thermonuclear Fusion Reactor. Labelled one of the Three Great Puzzles of Weight Systematic Magic, Flying-Type Magic thought to be impossible, but Taurus Silver was capable of this feat. It is possible that he is considered a magic researcher as well, seeing as how he invented Flying Type Magic and Loop Casting, although he is mainly seen as an engineer with the advent of the Silver Series, which are custom-made CADs tuned by Silver himself and his team which are considered as of the best quality in the world. Third Division (Taurus Silver)Edit The Third Division of Four Leaves Technology is the division directed by Taurus Silver. Taurus Silver is in fact a 'nom de guerre' used to describe the collective work of two people. Ushiyama (牛山) aka Mr Taurus - FLT Third Division Director He is described as a tall, but hardly fragile-looking engineer. He handles most of the hardware work for the CAD. He is considered to be the other half of Taurus Silver, in due part thanks to his hardware skills, and because at the time that Loop Cast was made, Silver was underage, and so his patent was shared. Shiba Tatsuya (司波 達也) aka Mr Silver He is said to be a genius in software. He is the son of the vice president and head of development in FLT and is called "Young Master" affectionately by the members of Third Division. He was the one who developed the software side of the Loop Cast and developed the Activation and Magic Sequences for Flying Type Magic. The Third Division now wields great influence within FLT, and individuals like Shiba Sayuri from other research divisions fear that they will gain even more influence. Seen as surplus employees before the advent of the Silver Series, their new found position and respect made the entire division swear their allegiance to Mr Silver, one half of Taurus Silver. FAMILY STUFF The Ten Master Clans (十師族, jusshizoku) is the title given to the top ten most influential Magic Families in Japan. The power of these Houses ascends beyond that of judicial authorities. 1 There were a total of twenty-eight families worthy of the name Ten Master Clans, and whoever possesses the strongest magic among the top ten will carry the title. The remaining families which serve as replacements are called the 18 Assistant Houses. 2 BackgroundEdit When it was known that talent in modern society was influenced by one's genetic predisposition, lengths were taken to strengthen one's blood by repeatedly reinforcing their blood ties between the houses. Through this, the Ten Master Clans, along with the Hundred Families, possess a marked difference from those who are not one of them. 1 Japan's "famous lineages of magicians" has become the most refined application in the world, due to the fact that among the various cultural backgrounds for most developed countries, Japan had the easiest time accepting marriage relationships based on genetic advantage. 3 The Ten Master Clans are magicians who were genetically modified in the 10 Magic Research Institutes, each institute has a number from 1 to 10. 4 The Families with the same number are from the same Institute, but there are Families which have a number from one to ten and are not from the Ten Master Clans. 5 ObjectiveEdit By using their magic as soldiers, officers, and administrators, the Ten Master Clans are the forefront supporting group of the country. Most of the Modern Magicians in Japan chose this path. 1 While they don't stand in the center of politics nor have the power in paper, in exchange of their invaluable support, they gain inviolable ascendance on the other side of politics. 16 Doctrine of the Ten Master ClansEdit The Ten Master Clans stand at the pinnacle of Japan's Magicians. Magicians who bear the name of the Ten Master Clans must be the strongest Magicians in the country. 7 ResponsibilitiesEdit Through a series of checks and balances, the Ten Master Clans are to prevent the possibility of Magicians losing control of themselves. This idea was written into the creation of the Ten Master Clans. 8 The Ten Master Clans have a responsibility towards the Magic Association. 9 It is the duty of the Ten Master Clans to help civilians in times of crisis. 9 NotificationsEdit Members can send notices to the Heads of the rest of the Ten Master Clans, the 18 Assistant Houses, and the Hundred Families. 10 Coded missives from Clan Meetings generally take a considerable amount of time to decipher. 7 The Magic Association have secret lines of communication reserved for the Ten Master Clans. 11 Master Clans ConferenceEdit During the Master Clans Conference each of the Houses among the Ten Master Clans are equal in status, thus, there is no hierarchy. This is made possible because the meeting is held at a round table. 12 The unwritten rule is that the Chairman, the oldest Family Head during the meeting, becomes the facilitator. 12 Kudou Retsu presided over the Master Clans Conference as its Chairman, three years prior. 8 Information of the location for the Master Clans Conference is kept confidential. What is said during the meeting is also withheld unless otherwise released. 12 Selection MeetingEdit The Selection Meeting is held every four years to decide which Houses will be members of the Ten Master Clans until the next selection. 13 If any vacancy occurs in the Ten Master Clans, a member of the 18 Assistant Houses is chosen to fill the missing seat until the next immediate Selection Meeting. 12 The criteria for any of the 28 Houses to be a member of the Ten Master Clans is measured not only by their Magic Power, but also their ability to contribute to the nation. 12 A known date and location for when a Selection Meeting was held, was in February of 2097 at a luxury hotel in Hakone. 12 ClansEdit * The Clan Heads of the Ten Master Clans as shown in the Anime 1 of 2 Add photo The Houses chosen to the Ten Master Clans at the AD 2093 Selection Meeting happened to represent each number from 1 to 10, something that hadn't happened since the inception of the Ten Master Clans. Usually, one or, sometimes, two numbers were duplicated and others were not represented at all. 2 With the replacement of the Kudou with the Shippou, the usual pattern has reappeared. Currently, the two most influential families within the Ten Master Clans are the Yotsuba and the Saegusa. Coming in third are the Juumonji. 15 The Ichijou Family's influence covers northern Japan, while the Saegusa, Juumonji and Yotsuba Families have influence in the regions surrounding the capital and the power to act regardless of jurisdiction. 16 Each of the Ten Master Clans has their respective region which they monitor and have influence over. Status reports for each region are presented at the Master Clans Conference: 12 Ichijō - San'in, Hokuriku Futatsugi - Chūgoku Mitsuya - doesn't encompass a region, rather along with the Mikazuki Clan (三日月); run the Third Institute together Yotsuba - Tōkai, Gifu, Nagano Itsuwa - Shikoku Mutsuzuka - Tōhoku Saegusa - Kantō, Izu Yatsushiro - Kyushu Kudō - Kyoto, Nara, Shiga, Kii Jūmonji - Kantō, Izu Members of the Ten Master Clans enjoy many privileges due to the name of the Ten Master Clans. Although Japan doesn't officially have an aristocracy, in reality the Ten Master Clans enjoy a great degree of freedom outside the bounds of the law. The price for these privileges is that they are required to contribute their power in times of need. 9 The names for the various Family Heads of the Ten Master Clans is common knowledge among Japanese Magicians. 17 The Ten Master Clans, who are endorsed by the nation, are prohibited from acquiring formal political power. 18 The rule that members of the Ten Master Clans are prohibited from attaining any high level position within the government was created due to circumstances pertaining to Kudou Retsu. 8 The Ten Master Clans are ostensibly private citizens. 19 18 Assistant HousesEdit WK SA Spoiler Alert: This page contains spoilers. Read at your own risk. The 18 Assistant Houses (師補十八家, shiho jūhakke) along with the Ten Master Clans, all originate from the 10 Magic Institutes in Japan. 20 The strongest of the 28 become the Ten Master Clans while the remainder become the 18 Assistant Houses. 2 This is decided at the Master Clans Conference during the Selection Meeting. 21 All of the 28 Houses possess one of the numbers from 1-10 in their family names, signifying their capability as the greatest Magicians in the country. 2 The 18 Assistant Houses in numerical order: Nanase As a particular type of risk management tool, weather derivative instruments are broadly used to predict atypical weather hazards. As a financial tool, the value of weather derivative instruments is determined by various weather values such as temperature, humidity, condensation, etc. While industrialization of the food industry has decreased the efficacy of weather derivative instruments, the rise of solar energy as the principal provider of electricity in more developed countries has rendered the estimated time for sunshine a major indicator for earnings projections used by corporations. Takumi is not opposed to the Saegusa Family, unlike his son who hates the Saegusa. Takuma hates the Saegusa because originally the Saegusa were from the Third Institute, where they then moved to the Seventh Institute. He states that they "stole" the ”Herd Control Magic” that was originally conceptualized and developed Million Edge Million Edge is a delayed activation magic recorded just short of invocation, requiring significant preparation. The magic is inscribed on the paper of a Grimoire that Shippou carries with him. Once used, Million Edge can not be recast until the time-consuming process of applying the magic is completed once again, showing severe limitations. ➨ Air Bullet Air bullets are bullets of compressed air when it hits the target expands in a explosion strong enough to leave a crater in the ground. It is a popular and effective magic which fires compressed air bullets gathered in hands. Yoshimi has the ability to read the residual thoughts, or more specifically the Information Bodies left in the human body after death. Mizuki possesses a powerful spiritual sight but is unable to understand nor control it yet. Over-sensitivity to Spirit Particle EmissionEdit Mizuki is extremely sensitive to Pushion (or Spirit Energy) which is considered as a disorder - "Over-sensitivity to Spirit Particle Emission". Tatsuya has acknowledged several times, and Yakumo agrees, that Mizuki may be able to discover the abilities or secrets of Tatsuya due to her sight. Yakumo has pointed out that if she had that level of control of her eyes then she would not be so troubled by them. “ The aforementioned interest was nothing sweet like romance. In a word, it meant that Tatsuya was also wary of Mizuki. Just as Yakumo pointed out, she may have the ability to read the "spiritual aura hidden within the body". ” Later in volume 2 “ Even if she could see your spiritual aura, that girl would not be able to understand it. If she were adept enough with magic to read your secrets, then she would not be so troubled over her own 'eyes'. ” Crystal EyesEdit It is the term Mikihiko used to refer to Mizuki's special eyes when he found out she can see the difference in colors of the spirits. Summoning Magicians like Mikihiko, while knowing that the spirits have colors, cannot actually see them. The spirits' colors aren't identified by sight, but through magic recognition of the vibrations. As such, a person like Mizuki, who possesses this ability, may be the one person who can ascend to the heights of Divine Earth Magic NEW 2 magician who takes pride in his usage of a wide range of magic. Density Manipulation - It is his signature magic, which, allows him to freely manipulate the density of gas, liquid and solid bodies. It has many usages such as creating gas bombs, water cutters and producing cracks on any kind of solid. Due to the achieved results of the magical procedures, added to the extensively dire experiences amassed throughout his training years as a living weapon, one could state that the only remaining soft spot in his personality would be the love he nurtures for his younger sister. Because of this, he tends to either spoil her too much, or be extremely overprotective and completely ruthless when there are even the slightest threats towards Miyuki's safety. His world revolves around Miyuki and he loves her dearly. Moreover, in the eyes of people in general, because Tatsuya sees no problem with his recurring and rather blatant displays of affection towards his sister — although she also acts the same ontrary to popular and widespread belief (mainly for the ones who have only watched the anime), Tatsuya is not apathetic to the point of deserving the emotionless label, since he can be kind and caring towards his friends, and even tease them for his own amusement. Furthermore, while he doesn't possess strong sexual cravings, he can still be feel aroused and indulge in carnal delight, as he is perfectly aware of the enticing beauties surrounding him, which also includes even his sister, throughout the series. Due to being treated as a counterfeit Magician, he seemingly underestimates the merits of his own Magic abilities and constantly looks down on himself, although that is likely an act, since this consensus is the underdeveloped product of third parties' short-sighted perspectives. Additionally, it is left unclear if Tatsuya actually believes such a biased judgment. Nonetheless, one could interpret it so, since Tatsuya has a habit of exhibiting overabundant amounts of modesty, whenever he is praised for his outstanding dexterity and achievements. Tatsuya's Magic Calculation Area is dominated by his powerful innate abilities, such as Decomposition, Regrowth and Elemental Sight. It is due to this imbalance that he is unable to use any other form of magic. So to enable him to be able to use other magic spells, specially the Systematic-Type Magic). With that goal, his mother Shiba Miya and her younger-twin sister Yotsuba Maya performed the Artificial Magician Experiment on the 6-year-old Tatsuya. Miya used her unique and forbidden Outer-Systematic Magic Mental Design Interference, forcibly altering the area in the consciousness that is responsible for strong emotions (called the Limbic System) and installed a Magic Calculation Model in an attempt to create an Artificial Magic Calculation Area. Operation Manga Tatsuya's operation. Maya (upper left). Miya (upper right). Five year old Tatsuya lower panel However, the strain of the operation resulted in Tatsuya losing his ability to feel any type of strong emotions except for those regarding his sister. Even with this exchange for the installation of another Magic Calculation Area which granted him the ability to utilize normal magic (albeit at a significantly lower speed and power) it was still insufficient for him to be regarded as a 'true magician' by the Yotsuba's. It was later revealed by Maya that the operation was in fact to modify Tatsuya so he would no't lose control of his emotions and become a berserker, destroying the world with his magic. In order to ensure that Tatsuya had something that he was attached to, Miyuki in this case, Miya removed all his emotions but for some reason beyond Miya and Maya he kept his love for Miyuki. 1 atsuya's powers Regrowth and Decomposition were influenced by the will/prayers of the Yotsuba (particularly Maya and Miya) for a superman-like savior when he was just a fetus. The Yotsuba originally celebrated his birth, but due to the destructive potential of his magic, Kuroba Juuzou proposed the idea of killing the new-born baby When Tatsuya was a baby, he was raised to be a warrior. As early as when he was able to stand up, he was subjected to training in the optimization of his body. Tatsuya soon became able to walk and the combat training began. No matter how hard he cried and screamed, his will was ignored. As the family always resorted to locking him up, Tatsuya soon gave up on his rebellious attitude. Starting from killing a wild animal, then a military grade dog, then military strengthened animal, and finally a living soldier. 1 Tatsuya first killed a man when he was six, immediately after the artificial magician experiments. He sank in a skilled 30 year old combat magician in a pool of his own blood from the very start in combat, neither out of an accident nor a surprise attack. [ Due to the MI magic Pledge, Miyuki is made as Tatsuya's limiter and key. The leader of the Tsukuba Clan, Tsukuba Touka was the magician who used Pledge that created the seal that limits the powers of Tatsuya through Miyuki. 1 This spell limits Tatsuya's mental activity and stops him from using his full abilities. When the limiter is released, freed Psions that are even visible briefly surrounded him in a blinding maelstrom of light. The full effects of this seal are currently unspecified and thus it's unknown if it affects his ordinary magic talent or limits his ability to use his natural magics, but it plausibly makes him unable to use his Strategic spell and blocks his access to his Psion reserves. While Miyuki is limiting her brother's abilities, her magic ability is also partially sealed as half of her Magic Power is used to seal her brother's power. This causes her magic to escape her control occasionally when under emotional stress, mostly resulting to accidentally lower the temperature in the surroundings whenever she is upset. A Specialized CAD based on the long-barreled Silver Series Silver Horn. It is equipped with cartridges for most of Tatsuya's high level Decomposition magics. Tatsuya has used this CAD to cast high precision magic, decomposing needle-sized holes which target his opponents' nerves and blood vessels to incapacitate and cause severe pain. It is customized specifically to activate three consecutive magics into one Magic Sequence. In the Battalion, "Trident" is the name given to this merciless triple Decomposition magic as well as the CAD that performs this. It is Tatsuya's favored instrument. This CAD has interchangeable cartridges that can be pre-loaded with different types of magic A large caliber rifle CAD designed specifically for Tatsuya to use with the Strategic Level Decomposition Magic "Material Burst." Third Eye does not fire a physical projectile, thus acceleration and movement magic sequences are not needed. The rifle is connected to a satellite to allow for precision targeting. With this CAD enhancing his own Elemental Sight, Tatsuya was able to hit a 50mg drop of water (1/20th of a milliliter) from 80 km away and the flag mast of a ship many hundreds of kilometers distant. Due to its nature as the only weapon with which Material Burst can be used reliably and quickly at long distance, the key card to the CAD case is kept by Major Kazama; the CAD itself is maintained by the engineer Captain Sanada. Captain Sanada is also the person that keeps the voice-recognition mechanism's password: in the light novel, the access code is "Vanity of vanities, all is vanity" 6 (a Biblical reference to a recurring sentence in the Book of Ecclesiastes); in the anime, it is "Form is Emptiness, Emptiness is Form" 7 (a famous saying from the the Heart Sutra, one of the best known and most popular Buddhist prayers). It is kept at the Independent Magic Equipped Battalion's headquarters. this suit has several abilities, including being bulletproof, heat resistant, shock resistant, and resistant to biological and chemical weapons; and it also sports a simple motion supplement system. A Flying Device is also attached to the belt; when coupled with the shock resistance function it can completely nullify recoil, so the operator can accurately fire weapons while in the air * Public Morals Committee - April 2095 ~ March 2096 Tatsuya became almost as famous as Mari herself due to his abilities. He had the highest number of incident encounters and therefore the most apprehensions among committee members. * First High School Student Council - April 2096 ~ Present His skills are so great that he has to leave early to allow other members to carry out their duties, otherwise he would be running the Student Council alone. When he first joined the Student Council in 2095 he was on the Public Morals Committee; but proceeding into the following year he was promoted to Vice President as per Miyuki's wishes. * Nine Schools Competition - AD 2095 & AD 2096 He was a part of the engineering team and was lauded for the athletes in his care winning First Place for every event he was in charge of. Tatsuya also participated in Monolith Code, and was responsible for winning First Place while beating Ichijou Masaki in a head-on confrontation. * National High School Magic Theory Thesis Competition - AD 2095 He was a part of the Thesis writing team, aiding Ichihara Suzune. He was responsible for the calibration of the magic techniques used during the demonstration. Academic GradesEdit Magical abilities aside Tatsuya could be said to be one of First High's most outstanding students, coming in first place on the theory portions of the exams every single time. His average in the theory portion during his early first year was easily a dozen points higher than the second place score, which belonged to his sister Miyuki. Over the course of the series he has maintained distinctions and his grades have yet to falter, something that could be owed to his intellect and encyclopedic knowledge. Starts rigorous experiments in the secret base under the temple lent to him o create a new magic Creates a design for new magic basing on FAE application with potential to penetrate Gram Demolition Armor and Phalanx, which are natural counters to his decomposition magic It began with the Great Asian Alliance attacking Yokohama, where the Thesis Competition was being held. A battle arose with the JSDF 101 Independent Magic-Equipped Battalion fighting alongside Ten Master Clans' descendants, volunteers, and students present at the event. After the battle was finished at Yokohama, Tatsuya under the name "Special Lieutenant" Ooguro Ryuuya activated the Strategic-Class Magic Material Burst on a vessel in Tokyo Bay, annihilating it. Afterwards, he activated the spell once more on Zhènhai Naval Port and Geojedo Base offshore, destroying it in seconds and wiping out an entire fleet stationed there. The Okinawa Defense Battle was an event where the Great Asian Alliance attacked Okinawa in 2092. Miyuki, along with her mother Miya and her mother's Guardian, Honami, took refuge in the army's shelter. Due to internal JSDF conflicts with the Left-Bloods, they were caught in a dire situation. Under the effects of Cast Jamming, they couldn't defend themselves. When the Psion waves weakened, Miyuki activated Cocytus and froze the mind of one of the attackers, after which they were shot by the other attackers. Almost dying, Miyuki, Miya, and Honami were saved by Tatsuya, who used his innate ability Regrowth. This enraged Tatsuya, causing him to use Mist Dispersal on the attackers, defeating them almost single-handedly. Tatsuya then resolved to drive away the invaders off the island. With their invasion force defeated, the GAA Fleet launched a retaliatory rail-gun assault. To stop the oncoming ships, Tatsuya used "Material Burst" for the first time to destroy them. Honami used her shielding magic to protect Tatsuya during the flight time of the sniper bullet, that Tatsuya used as the target for Material Burst Physically, having trained with Yotsuba combat magicians since he was six years old and with Yakumo and the 101 Independent Magic-Equipped Battalion in his preteens & teens, it is said that Tatsuya is second to none and is evaluated to be a master class fighter. Despite being best to long-ranged combat, he is almost unmatched in close combat, due to his physical abilities. His physical abilities are so great that even without the use of magic he can even match magicians using magic to enhance their physical abilities. ➨ NinjutsuEdit Related Article: Kokonoe Yakumo Tatsuya is a student of Kokonoe Yakumo, a famous ninjutsu user and someone who passes on traditional shinobi 1 magic know-how. Due to this, he can handle multiple opponents at once and emerge unscathed. Tatsuya's physical abilities surpass normal magicians, who usually just rely on magic to accelerate or fortify their bodies to prevent injuries. It is also thanks to his training that Tatsuya can sense dangerous and hidden presences without relying on his unique magic, Elemental Sight. Yakumo himself has said, "It’s possible that I’m unable to beat Tatsuya-kun in pure martial arts already..." thus proving his physical prowess. Before his present age Tatsuya had learned enough techniques to be considered a master or something close. Through his ninjutsu training, he is a master of chi utilization. Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei74 Tatsuya vs Kokonoe Yakumo Magic AbilitiesEdit From a conventional magic standpoint, while Tatsuya's casting speed for complex systematic spells is slow, among introduced characters, due to his slow, artificial Magic Calculation Area (MCA), Tatsuya has the highest known Psion count, giving him access to the rare Gram Demolition counter magic and high magical endurance. Tatsuya's intellect and understanding of magic on a theoretical level also allows him to use magic in ways that no one else does. However, Tatsuya is not limited to using his artificial MCA. Prejudices aside, the abilities that he has had since birth allows him to excel in combat and assassinations, and makes him a balanced fighter. Tatsuya's magical abilities and talents gives him the greatest advantage in long-range magic. It has been stated that Tatsuya excels in extreme long-distance precision attacks and over the horizon (OTH) sniping, and can easily snipe human targets from a range roughly distanced at 1200 meters. It is indirectly implied throughout the series, that his OTH magical sniping gives him the greatest attack range in the magical community. ➨ Supernatural Power UserEdit Tatsuya is a Supernatural Power User. As a Supernatural Power User, Tatsuya can apply his Psions to directly cause phenomena through will alone. Because this is done without an Activation Sequence, he gains overwhelming speed while sacrificing the versatility of systemized magic. Despite the fact that Supernatural Powers and Magic are one and the same, differing only in the usage of developed Sequences, it is not considered to be "magic" by Magician society. It is because of this strange prejudice that he hides his abilities. “ "From a fundamental perspective, magic and super powers are one and the same. Onii-sama knows this better than anyone else when it comes down to theory or practical application." ” —Shiba Miyuki broaching the subject of Magicians and Parasites, Visitor Chapter (III), Chapter 15 Despite being a Superpower user, Tatsuya prefers to use a specialized CAD because it is easier and less "tiresome", being a more efficient conduit for Psions, particularly when utilizing Loop Casting. This is hinted at from very first chapter of the first light novel when it mentions that even Supernatural Power Users prefer CADs for their speed and stability. Tatsuya's status as a Supernatural Power User is hinted at in later books, particularly when it is revealed in Reminiscence that he used Mist Dispersion on torpedoes without a CAD faster than Sakurai Honami could cast any magic with her CAD. It is also mentioned during the banquet night of the Nine Schools Competition that when Tatsuya is using his innate magic without a CAD, he is equal to any Magician using a CAD. ➨ Born-Specialized MagicianEdit Main Article: Born-Specialized Magician Tatsuya can perhaps be considered a type of Born-Specialized Magician (BS Magician). However, instead of only having one specialized type of magic, he has at least three types of highly-specialized types of magic: Decomposition, Elemental Sight, and Regrowth. The first is considered difficult and high-class while the second and third are unknown to the world at large. Owing to this circumstance, his natural Magic Calculation Area is dominated by these types of magic, particularly Decomposition and Regrowth, rendering him unable to wield other types of Systematic Magic without his artificial MCA. While Tatsuya's innate abilities are undoubtedly powerful, strictly speaking, at least according to the Yotsuba Family and international standards, they are not "magic", which involves the altering of Eidos instead of simply breaking down and restoring Eidos. His abilities are thus noted by others that know as being more akin to superpowers. This is the main reason why the Yotsuba family treats him as an outcast or a fake Magician and why enemies tend to consider him to be a "monster". ➨ Types of Innate Magic Used By TatsuyaEdit ➨ Elemental Sight Elemental Sight, also known as Eyes of the Spirit among the Traditional Magicians in the 101 Independent Magic-Equipped Battalion, is a sensory ability that allows Tatsuya to connect to the Information Dimension and identify the landscape down to every detail. Every person and object imprints their Eidos within the Information Dimension, and every system and type of magic projects Sequences onto the Eidos through it. Because of this, nothing can escape from Tatsuya's Elemental Sight. Moreover, he can identify and examine each and every Eidos and Sequence and target them separately, irrespective of distance. It can be used to analyze any physical device or material at least down to the atomic level and his artificial MCA can dissect even the most secretive magic. As a result, compared to normal Sensory Magic, Elemental Sight is a Supernatural Power that might attract more attention from Magicians than Material Burst. Only phenomena that obscures a target's information can offer some level of protection, but even then, such protection can be destroyed by some form of Decomposition, either singly or as part of a Loop Cast series. Completely hiding one's information does not prevent detection as Tatsuya will notice the lack of information. Only by disguising information can detection by Tatsuya be possibly avoided. Coupled with Tatsuya's other Innate abilities, Elemental Sight enhances his ability to use Decomposition and Regrowth with greater precision. ➨ Decomposition Decomposition is also known as Dissolution, Disintegration and "Demon Right". By itself, Decomposition can destroy areas, objects, or obliterate Sequences. With Elemental Sight, Tatsuya can identify the design of any Eidos or Sequence, then using Decomposition, he can break down that design or structure entirely or selectively choose bits and pieces. For information bodies, such as magic spells, he can disassemble the design (see Gram Dispersion) or neutralize it by deleting just a portion. For physical objects, he can break them down into their constituent molecules (see Mist Dispersion), or even further into pure energy (see Material Burst). If used on a person, the parts that form the human body, including skin, flesh, nerves, body fluids, bones, and cellular structures could be decomposed at a molecular level, leaving what appears to be dust and gas. This is one of the most difficult magics imaginable, able to directly interfere with the design information. The activation speed of Decomposition is implied to be under 0.05 seconds, as he was able to decompose Lina's bullets that would reach him in under 0.05 seconds. Furthermore, with no retaliation, Tatsuya is capable of decomposing 36 individual targets simultaneously, but under constant fire his upper limit for individual targeting is 24. Additionally, according to the Reminiscence Chapter, Tatsuya is currently capable of setting up Decomposition as an Area of Effect magic and no longer requires someone to protect him while utilizing Material Burst, unlike that time in Okinawa when Sakurai Honami had to exhaust her Psions to shield him. Alternately, Tatsuya can use Decomposition as a contact-only magic to create the illusion that magic or weapons fail to affect him. Interestingly, Decomposition was likened to Perfect Diffusion and Tatsuya was said to be teaching a variant of PD based on it to Kuroba Ayako.1 Another interesting fact is that, besides being possible to be taught to others, it probably also has proper Activation Sequence which should be programmed into his famous Silver Horn Custom Trident. ➨ Regrowth Regrowth, also known as Restoration, is the opposite of Tatsuya's Decomposition powers. Instead of breaking down an Eidos or Sequence, it can restore it. Coupled with Elemental Sight, Tatsuya can "read" the structural information of any object up to 24 hours in the past and with Regrowth, he can restore anything--organic or inorganic--to any point in that time frame. This means that he can restore maimed or fatally injured people, including himself, to a state before they were injured. Unlike Decomposition, Regrowth is entirely unique to Tatsuya. Regrowth emits no detectable psions and activates/finishes so quickly that "it is beyond the speed of human cognition" and cannot be detected by the vast majority of Magicians. This skill is both passive (done automatically) and active (under conscious control). A requirement of the skill is that Tatsuya must "read" all the information about the target he is trying to restore. Unfortunately, when trying to heal people, this means that Tatsuya must "read" and then experience the recipient's pain in order to use Regrowth. The amount of pain that Tatsuya has to experience is a condensed form of how long and how much pain was experienced by the injured person, within the amount of time that he needs to read the Eidos Change-log. For example, Tatsuya healing Kei Isori during the Yokohama Disturbance VIII (anime), Isori had experienced the pain of the injury for 30 seconds before Tatsuya had caste Regrowth. Tatsuya took 0.2 seconds reading the Eidos Change-log, hence in 0.2 seconds Tatsuya experienced 150 times the amount of pain and suffering that Isori experienced in an condensed form. It is the cost that he needs to pay in order to instantaneously 'remove' all injuries of any type or form incurred on a human or machine by reading and rewinding the Eidos Change-log and then making a full copy to restore the human or machine to its previous state before the injury occurred. Regrowth is also used by Tatsuya to duplicate spells. It was used by Tatsuya to copy the magic used to seal and bind the Parasites in the F-Type Mechanical Soldiers (aka "Parasite Dolls"). It is probably used by him to research other magic that he has encountered, as well as devices, and relics. “ An oscillation wave composed of psions permeated the female servitor through the palm, temporarily canceling the psion barrier enveloping the Parasite’s main body and revealing the spell that connected the Parasite and the doll. (Replication complete.) Tatsuya used the concept of Restoration Magic to replicate the spell. ... Tatsuya used Restoration Magic. This magic replicated a previous Eidos and imprinted the replicated Eidos onto the current one. This was not restricted to physical properties of the Eidos. So long as this Eidos was crafted with psions, this method could be used to replicate and imprint. ” —Tatsuya using selective Regrowth to reseal the Paranormal Parasite, Volume 13, Chapter 7 ➨ Systematic MagicEdit See Also: Operation In order to allow Tatsuya to use Systematic Magic, instead of just his Supernatural Powers, his mother and her twin sister operated on Tatsuya when he was 6 years old, installing another Magic Calculation Area or Magic Processor (resulting in him having two) in his mind. This allowed him to use "real" magic. However, the artificial processor is inferior to the natural processor in multiple ways. Tatsuya's invocation speed, the scale of the Magic Sequence, and phenomena rewriting ability--the metrics used to rate magicians internationally and at First High School--are considered inferior to most magicians at First High and barely passing as practical magic ability. For example, Tatsuya's invocation speed is at least four times slower than Miyuki's, meaning that most forms of complex magic take unacceptable amounts of time for Tatsuya to accomplish. To that extent, the Yotsuba considered Tatsuya to be both a fake and incompetent Magician. ➨ Artificial Magic Processor The artificial processor does have some advantages though. Since his artificial processor is located in his conscious mind, Tatsuya is able to visualize and fully comprehend any spell after seeing it only once unlike other magicians who can only experience the physical manifestation of magic spells. Consequently, multi-variable quantitative processing speed and calculation scale are all beyond normal magician limits, allowing Tatsuya to use magic, especially Non-Systematic Magic, in unique and creative ways. As shown in Volume 12, he is even able to "hijack" his opponents' interrupted and incomplete Activation Sequences and use them as his own. ➨ Flash Cast Flash Cast is the Yotsuba Family's secret Single Systematic Magic Casting Technique. It is made possible by mentally "carving" the images of the Activation Sequence into memory, allowing the user to recall the Activation Sequence directly from memory instead of a CAD to construct the Magic Sequence of the spell in the Magic Calculation Area of the brain. Brainwashing the user's mind in this manner allows for faster casting of single systematic spells that are not overly long or complex even without the use of a CAD. In Tatsuya's case, he takes Flash Casting to a whole new level. Because of Tatsuya's unique ability to actually see even the Magic Sequence (which is different from Activation Sequence) of a spell, it is heavily implied that as long he can remember the full structure of the Magic Sequence itself, not only can he bypass using the Activation Sequence of a spell from a CAD like the rest of the Yotsuba Family, but he can also bypass recalling the Activation Sequence and even bypass the process of constructing the Magic Sequence in the Magic Calculation Area. This allows for true instantaneous casting of any single systematic magic spell that he sees and remembers as long as the spell is short (five processes or fewer). As his natural abilities are Regrowth and Decomposition, Tatsuya does not specialize in any Systematic-Type Magic when he is not using his natural abilities, usually relying more on Non-Systematic Magic, especially counter magic, along with his physical abilities to bring the enemy down, as shown in his tendency to use Resonance and Compound Waves (both Non-Systematic Magic) to knock his enemies out. Nevertheless, he does seem to slightly favor Oscillation-Type Magic in combat. He is mentioned to be sharing the same systematic talent with Yanagi Muraji. Tatsuya amplifies some self-caused vibrations to save Erika Expand slideshow1 of 2Add photo ➨ Fixed Deceleration (定率減速) It allows one to slow down the movement of an object at a constant rate. The interference strength required allows for a large scale deceleration to a fraction of the velocity. 2 ➨ Water Spider (水蜘蛛) It is a surface tension amplification magic. 3 ➨ Non-Systematic Magic & Counter MagicEdit Non-Systematic Magic aims to manipulate the Psions themselves rather than altering Eidos using the Psions. Therefore, the limitations of Tatsuya's artificial magic processor (mainly the lack of processing speed in altering Eidos) do not apply. This is probably the reason why Tatsuya so often relies on Non-Systematic Magic. Unfortunately, while Non-Systematic Magic is called magic, it is usually only sufficient for combat as distractions, interferences, or traps and not for creating phenomenon. ➨ Compound Waves Compound-Waves-AN-Ep03 Compound Waves illustration from Anime Tatsuya fires several waves of Psions to resonate with a person's biological waves, creating a hallucinogenic effect in his opponent, disrupting their equilibrium and knocking them out. These waves vary in frequency, making the technique highly difficult to accomplish. ➨ Psion Transfer Psion-Transfer-AN-Ep24 Psion Transfer illustration from Anime One of the Yotsuba secret techniques is the ability to transform information into Psion signals and transfer that information through the nervous system and into another person's subconscious Magic Calculation Area. Tatsuya performs this technique multiple times with Miyuki to send her images and locations of targets. He also uses a variation of this technique to forcibly suppress Miyuki's uncontrolled power by forcing Miyuki's raging Psions back into her. ➨ Resonate It is a magic that incapacitates the target. Tatsuya used it his first Monolith Code match. Most forms of counter magic are categorized under Non-Systematic Magic, as they are techniques that directly manipulate Eidos itself and not the phenomenon-altering mechanism of Eidos. Tatsuya excels in counter magic and has even developed techniques himself. ➨ Gram Demolition Gram Demolition is one of the two strongest counter magics within Non-Systematic Magic. It uses compressed Psion particles to blow away the Activation Sequence. It is simply a cannonball of Psions that has neither structure nor a Magic Ritual to modify an event, so it is not affected by Zone Interference. There are only two known "flaws" in the technique. First is that the Psions travel in the physical realm (as opposed to the Information Dimension) and thus has limited range. Second, Gram Demolition is a highly inefficient technique that requires an incredibly high Psion count, making it an incredibly rare technique. Like his other Decomposition magic, Tatsuya is also able to apply Gram Demolition on his own body for usage in close combat as Contact-Type Gram Demolition. ➨ Far Strike Far Strike is a form of Gram Demolition developed by Tatsuya. It works in the Information Dimension (Eidos) rather than the physical realm. Far Strike affects the astral form rather than the physical form, the "soul" to be specific which he can "see" with the aid of Miyuki (specifically when the target contains no physical body and hence cannot be seen by naked eyes). ➨ Gram Dispersion Gram Dispersion is the other strongest counter magic within Non-Systematic Magic. Gram Dispersion is literally that: Gram (or Magic) Dispersion/Dissolution. This magic takes a Magic Sequence and decomposes it into a group of Psion particles without a meaningful structure. Gram Dispersion is considered impossible to use in the age of modern magic. To dissolve a magic sequence as required by Gram Dispersion, it is necessary to analyze the magic before the magic is activated. Since with the advent of CADs, spell invocation take less than a fraction of the second, a full understanding of the magic being used before the magic has been cast was considered impossible. However, Tatsuya is able to use this because of his other ability, Elemental Sight. ➨ Specific Cast Jamming Specific Magic Jamming or Pseudo Cast Jamming is a counter magic developed by Tatsuya. It involves utilizing the Psion waves that interferes with one another when using two CADs simultaneously. One CAD invokes the jamming spell while the other CAD does a spell reversal. From two opposing spells, the simultaneous activations will release Psion incident interference waves. It is difficult to use as this jamming must be done precisely at the moment the opponent is casting (or recasting) their spells and because all three spells (the user's jamming spell, the user's reversal spell, and the opponent's spell that the caster is trying to jam) involved must be of the same type, hence "specific" magic jamming. Tatsuya is able to use this because his artificial magic processor allows him to read and interpret any spell he sees. ➨ Baryon Lance The "new magic" that Tatsuya is developing in order to counter magics, such as Juumonji's Phalanx, and Tomitsuka's Contact Type Gram Demolition. This magic is based off the Free After Execution (FAE) theory used to make Brionac, a weapon developed by the USNA. At the start of Volume 14, we learn that Tatsuya cannot properly use the magic and is still in the stage of development. However, by the end of Ancient City Insurrection Chapter (II), it is suggested that it is ready for practical use and demonstration before the Clan. During the New Year Ceremony with the Yotsuba Clan, Tatsuya displays this magic to the other clansmen present. 4 ➨ Gatekeeper Magic sequence constructed in the subconsciousness is transmitted from the highest level of subconscousness to the lowest level and then projected on the object while going through the “Gate” located between the subconsciousness and consciousness. The “Gate” is exposed in the information dimension and “Gatekeeper” scrambles all magic sequence coming out of the gate. So long as “Gatekeeper” is not removed, a magician is rendered powerless, just like normal human beings. Ironically, while Tatsuya can be considered a counter magic specialist, he is even better at countering counter magic. Most means of counter magic either involve Cast Jamming via Antinite or relying on Zone Interference to prevent the other magician from casting. Cast Jamming relies on a steady but meaningless waves of Psions to create "background noise," greatly disrupting the spell invocation speed to the point that the spell cannot be cast. However, this Psion wave can either be blown away with Gram Demolition or disassembled with Gram Dispersion or Decomposition as even Psion waves have structure. Moreover, Zone Interference does absolutely nothing to prevent Non-Systematic Magic. Track Tatsuya utilizing his martial arts training while using Gram Demolition Magic EngineeringEdit Related Articles: Four Leaves Technology | Taurus Silver Tatsuya has shown a genius-level intellect and ability to create new magic sequences and software in CADs. He spreads his innovative ideas about magic under the name Taurus Silver, which is known throughout the magical community around the world. His innovative ideas has given the name "Taurus Silver" immense fame because he is called the genius engineer that advanced CAD software technology by ten years within one short year. His skill is shown in the Nine Schools Competition when all the players under his charge swept their events. He was able to come up with new types of magic, apply state-of-the-art technology, reconfigure dozens of Ancient Magic spells into a more efficient form within modern magic within one hour (even basic configuration of CADs would take three hours), creating a weaponized CAD completely from scratch, and program & streamline A-rank magic spells to help his players win. His skills were so great that Masaki called Tatsuya a "monster" at magic engineering and Kichijouji speculated that Third High School would be using equipment that was two or three generations behind First High School's. Student engineers from other schools at the competition ironically compared Tatsuya to Taurus Silver. Ultimately, First High School had to create a Magic Engineering Course just so that Tatsuya would not be listed as a Course 2 student (which would look bad for the school's curriculum and assessment method). It has also been suggested that Tatsuya has been able to discover and use all 16 Cardinal Codes. The Cardinal Codes are the name for the 16 fundamental Magic Sequences within the 'Cardinal Code Hypothesis'. This theory states that there are 16 fundamental Magic Sequences, from the Eight Major Types of Magic with the corresponding positive and negative poles. The theory states that any magic from the Four Great Systems and Eight Major Types of Magic can be recreated using various combinations. To date, only one Cardinal Code has been publicized and other magic engineers have spent their lives trying to discover these Cardinal Codes. Nonetheless, if he does know them, Tatsuya doesn't appear to be interested in releasing the Cardinal Codes to the public, perhaps because Tatsuya knows that the Cardinal Code Hypothesis is incorrect. According to Tatsuya, there is magic within the Four Great Systems that cannot be recreated using the Cardinal Codes. The Cardinal Codes do exist as building blocks for magic, but not every magic can be recreated using just the Cardinal Codes. ➨ Discovered & Invented Magic Spells or ConceptsEdit ➨ Loop Cast System Loop Cast System skips the step of restarting each Activation Sequence each time the same magic spell is invoked. This is done by adding a copying power to the Magic Calculation Area's execution mode, adding a copy of the Activation Sequence's last parts to the Activation Sequence itself, so Magicians can endlessly invoke magic within their ability. The Loop Cast System raises the activation speed by twenty percent and reduces the variability of wireless CAD models from 3 percent to less than 1 percent. Although the theory existed in the past, no one could apply it until Tatsuya did it as Taurus Silver. ➨ Sustained Gravity-Control Type Magic (Flying Type Magic) This is the solution to the second of the Three Great Puzzles of Weight-Type Systematic Magic. Flying Magic has been used in the past as part of Ancient Magic, but all attempts to produce a generalized form with modern magic had failed. Tatsuya was able to apply the principles of the Loop Cast System in conjunction with an incredibly small initial Activation Sequence for a Weight-Type Magic. ➨ Selective Cast Jamming Using two CADs, Tatsuya is able to selectively prevent certain spells from activating. Tatsuya claims he came upon this by accident. ➨ Active Air Mine Active Air Mine is a spell (presumably Oscillation-Type) that Tatsuya specifically made for the Speed Shooting event that Shizuku participated in. It enables the user to tag all solids that enter the Magic Activation Zone with magic vibratory waves, destroying the targets. By generating compression waves inside the target, it undergoes repeated partial expansion and contraction. The rapid heating and cooling is repeated and hence, even solid rock weakens and collapses. ➨ Generalized/Specialized CAD hybrid or Generalized CAD with Auxiliary Aim Assist System As a rule of thumb, general CAD models are more versatile while specialized CAD models are faster. The hardware, OS, and architecture between the two types are totally different. The auxiliary aiming devices are subsystems which only fit within the architecture of specialized CADs. However, at the Nine Schools Competition, Tatsuya was able to perfect the still-in-research-phase method of attaching auxiliaries on a generalized CAD to give it the speed performance of a specialized CAD without losing any of the versatility of a generalized model. ➨ Gravity Control-Type Thermonuclear Fusion Reactor This is the first of the Three Great Puzzles of Weight-Type Systematic Magic. Tatsuya has actually worked on two different proposals for a Gravity Control-Type Thermonuclear Fusion Reactor. The first proposal was with Ichihara Suzune and Isori Kei at the National High School Magic Theory Thesis Competition, involving a proton-to-proton chain reaction to create an intermittent style of nuclear fusion. Tatsuya's own proposal, part of which was used as a demonstration in the Double Seven chapter (Volume 12), uses a heavy hydrogen reaction that is more efficient but slightly more risky (although the risk is still negligible) with magicians supplying the magic to make the reactor work. It is unclear just how feasible Suzune's approach is, but Tatsuya's approach has been proven to work as long as the magicians are present (Kei, Honoka, Miyuki, Minami, Kasumi, and Izumi in this particular demonstration) and if the magic supplied is both steady and powerful. According to Tatsuya, the only remaining thing needed to create a true independent reactor, without magicians constantly supplying the power, is the ability to store magic sequences.